Code Geass: Lelouch of the Requiem
by Crimsarious
Summary: With the tyrant Emperor Lelouch dead and Nunnally in power, the brutal conquest has finally stopped. Peace has come everywhere, even the usually ruthless Britannia. But beneath the pleasant surface, traditionalist insurrections and undesired destinies bubble, waiting to rise to the surface and explode onto the stage of a fragile world. Who will survive and who will win?


**A/N: Even after all this time, I have no idea how to properly introduce a new story. Well, let's try this then:  
**

**Greetings everyone and welcome to this story. I hope you're as excited as I am. In short, this story is what I imagine happened after R2. This will include some retcons for things I think makes more sense, as well as a few OCs in order to properly flesh out the universe.  
**

**Another thing to note is that this will purely be based on the TV-show, so no movies or other things like that. Characters/events/other things will only be based on what happened in the show.**

**Now then, I believe that was everything. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Deep underground, no light or sound existed. Just a pure, serene silence, which nothing could disturb.

In this underground, a pair of purple eyes slowly opened. But when they couldn't see anything in the total darkness, they began to look around in confusion.

"Where...?" The voice of the person asked.

As a realization dawned on the person, their eyes widened in panic and fear. They frantically moved their hands down along their body until they reached the middle of their chest.

"No..." The voice slowly let out as the hands continued to search along the upper and lower chest. But a wound was nowhere to be found.

"No no no no no no no no no!" The voice continued, getting more and more panicked.

Finally completely realizing what had happened, the figure wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes tightly. Slowly, every single muscle in his body began to tremble.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" The figure finally let out in a scream as he looked upwards with a maniacal gaze. A bright, red light rapidly filled the small, dark space underground.

* * *

The doors opened and two figures entered. First was Nunnally, the new Empress of the reformed Britannia. Behind her, steering her wheelchair, was her newly appointed bodyguard, Jeremiah Gottwald.

Once the doors had closed behind her, Nunnally looked around the room with her observant, light-blue eyes. Gathered throughout the room were the former members of the now disbanded Black Knights. Along with C.C.

Due to this meeting being unofficial, they couldn't use any of the rooms usually used for meetings. So they had to make do with a recreational room, with various tables and chairs scattered about.

"Your Majesty!" Tohdoh said upon seeing her. He then swiftly stood up with straightened back and everyone else quickly followed suit.

"Please, there's no need for such formality." Nunnally tried to defuse everyone. "I'm here as Nunnally, not the Empress of Britannia."

The former members of the Black Knights slowly but surely relaxed and smiled at her. That's when someone suddenly approached her with great enthusiasm.

"Nunnally!" Kallen exclaimed before wrapping the Empress in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing just fine." Nunnally reassured her as she returned the hug.

"It's hard to believe you're actually the new Empress now." Kallen admitted as she slowly let her go and stepped back. "It doesn't even seem too long ago we were living together at Ashford as equals."

"We're all still equals." Nunnally disagreed.

"Of course!" Kallen quickly gave in. There was no way she'd deny that.

"And it's because of that equality that you've been giving former Britannian Areas their independence back, right?" Tohdoh now asked from the sidelines with a small but still visible smile.

"Indeed it is." The Empress confidently confirmed.

"Then allow me to thank you for giving us Japan's independence at long last." Tohdoh sincerely thanked, before bowing deeply.

"Please, there's no need for further thanks. I simply did it because it was the right thing to do." Nunnally explained.

"Say, Jeremiah?" Ohgi asked. The Empress' bodyguard turned towards him with a stoic expression, his organic eye blinking a few times. "I'd heard you retired to some sort of farm?"

Jeremiah just looked at Ohgi for a few seconds. He then briefly chuckled before answering. "Why would I do that, when I can protect Lady Marianne's daughter at her side?" He asked.

From the back of the room, veiled in shadows, C.C. decided not to say anything.

"I see." Ohgi simply replied.

"So?" Rakshata now inquired, while she laid in the only couch like she usually did. "Why'd you call us all here?"

As soon as she had asked, everyone turned towards Nunnally, whose face darkened a bit. "It's... about my Big Brother." She explained.

"Lelouch." Kallen let out in an unpleasant voice. The mere mentioning of the name brought about a rather gloomy atmosphere in the room. No one said a single thing.

"Yes." Nunnally eventually confirmed. She then looked up at everyone with great determination. "But before that, I must say this: What I am about to tell you is something you must never tell anyone outside this room. If you did, it could instantly end the peace we've finally achieved."

The warning forced everyone out of their melancholic state, as they looked at Nunnally.

"Are you serious?" Kallen asked, slightly taken aback by the apparent importance of what she was about to be told. The Empress simply answered her with a nod.

"If this information is so destructive, why share it at all?" Tohdoh reasoned. "Why not keep it to yourself?"

"Because..." Nunnally began, suddenly a bit unsure what exactly to say. "You are all the ones who were affected by my Big Brother's actions the most. And because of that, you deserve to know. And... I also don't want to be the only one who remembers him like I do."

"Fondly?" Tohdoh pressed. The Empress once again answered with a simple nod.

"Well, what is-" Kallen started, but she was cut off when the doors behind Nunnally and Jeremiah opened. In stepped a familiar figure.

"Zero?" Jeremiah let out upon seeing the masked murderer of the former Emperor.

Zero quickly moved in front of Nunnally and her bodyguard, before turning towards them. "Your Majesty. Sir Gottwald." He greeted. "Could I speak with you in private?"

"Can it wait?" Nunnally tried rejecting his request politely.

"I'm afraid not." Zero argued. "And if I may, this could also have some personal interest for you, Your Majesty."

As Nunnally was quiet, thinking, Tohdoh walked up to Zero. "I haven't seen you since your succesful assassination." The veteran pointed out.

"I'm afraid any reunion will have to wait until after this matter is settled." The masked man answered without turning towards the one he answered.

Tohdoh simply narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Everyone..." Nunnally finally said, having come to a decision. "Can I ask of you to wait until a later date?"

"Are you certain?" Kallen asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes." Nunnally answered with as much determination as she could muster in that moment.

"Well, we can't really deny an order from Her Majesty, now can we?" Rakshata rhetorically asked as she stood up. "Let's go."

As everyone began to move towards the exit, Zero unexpectedly spoke again. "I would also like you to stay, Kallen Kozuki." He said, but once again without turning his head.

The mentioned Kallen briefly turned to look at Zero, before turning towards her friends.

"You'll be fine." Ohgi quickly reassured her. As she smiled at him, everyone left, leaving only Nunnally, Zero, Jeremiah and Kallen.

"I'm sure you've figure it out by now." Zero started before removing his helmet. Kallen didn't say anything but simply looked at Suzaku with a stern expression.

"Suzaku." Nunnally now said, trying to defuse a somewhat uncomfortable situation. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Suzaku stood in silence for a few seconds, until he eventually spoke. "Last night, when I was in my underground hideout, I felt a sudden surge of energy coming from somwhere far away." He started explaining.

"As did I." Jeremiah admitted. The new Zero swiftly spun around and began to walk across the room while continuing.

"Partially because I felt I had to and partially because I didn't have anything else to do, I started investigating the source of this surge." He explained. Upon reaching the large, wall-mounted screen at the other end of the room, he put something into the console.

"This is where I concluded it originated from." He finished. The screen briefly glowed white as it came to life, before it showed a satilite map over the nearby area.

"The Britannian Royal Family Cemetary?" Jeremiah asked out loud upon seeing the image.

"Correct." Suzaku confirmed. "While I thought it may have been nothing, the fact that you also felt it, Jeremiah, confirms that it's worth investigating."

"Indeed." The Empress' bodyguard agreed. "But it will be difficult do properly investigate without attracting unnecessary attention."

"I've thought of that." Suzaku replied. "And I would suggest we start by just having the four of us go to take a look. That shouldn't cause too much attention."

Jeremiah fell into a thoughtful silence. "It could work..." He mumbled before turning towards Nunnally. "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

Nunnally just looked at the screen. Something was off, that much was perfetly clear. But there was something more, something... inherently unnerving about this whole situation.

"Uhm, if I may..." Kallen suddenly spoke up. Her voice suddenly seemed nervous.

"Yes?" Suzaku just replied.

"This... is where Lelouch was buried, right?" She asked.

"Indeed." Nunnally confirmed. In her head, she knew how he'd wanted to be buried anywhere else, but his commitment to the Zero Requiem plan had forced his hand.

"That's also what makes this so difficult." Jeremiah added. "The former Emporer was buried mere months ago. It wouldn't be natural for the authorities to go and search around here so soon after that."

"Then... would it be best to just wait?" The redhead now tried. "To just see if anything else happens?"

"While I would like to do that." Suzaku admitted. "I'm afraid the matter is too unusual to be ignored like that."

"Then let's go." A voice from the back of the room said.

"Heh. I was wondering when you would say something, miss C.C." Jeremiah said while Kallen looked at her in surprise.

As C.C. began to move towards the exit, Suzaku stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait..."

"Let go of me." She said in an unusually venomous voice.

"I just-" "Don't touch me with those gloves!" She suddenly hissed before pulling away from him.

Suzaku sighed. "I just wanted your input in this. What do you make of the surge, and what do you think is the logical way to proceed?"

C.C. looked at him, then turned around and faced him. There was no hostility in her, just a serious determination. "We should move. Immediately."

"Why?" Nunnally asked.

C.C. looked at her. "What I felt..." She slowly started. "The energy... you wouldn't recognize it, but I did. It was Geass energy."

"Geass?" Suzaku repeated. He looked down and clenched his fist hard.

"Then..." Nunnally started.

"Yes." Jeremiah confirmed. "Then must have something to do with Lelouch."

* * *

While everyone else had dispersed quickly, Ohgi had remained per Tohdoh's request. Although when he had asked why, the swordsman had remained silent. All he'd said was "Let's wait." And to be honest, Ohgi wanted to wait for Kallen as well. Even though people from Japan attracted a lot of attention in Brittania's capital, which was why everyone else had dispersed, Ohgi wasn't fazed much by it.

Eventually, the door opened and Kallen and Zero stepped out. When Tohdoh looked inside, he could see the Empress, her bodyguard and miss C.C. still in conversation.

"Kallen." Ohgi called out. She turned to him with enthusiasm, but as she was about to run over to him, Zero caught her wrist.

"Remember. And make it short." He ordered in his slightly mask-distorted voice. She just nodded before freeing her wrist and running over to Ohgi.

"Zero, the Slayer of Emporers." Tohdoh commented as he approached the figure.

"General Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Zero simply replied. Neither this time did he turn towards the veteran, instead having his mask pointed at Kallen and Ohgi. Ohgi tried his best to hide a look of defeat, but it didn't work and Kallen was already apologizing for not being allowed to tell what they'd been talking about in the room.

"I have a question for you." The general said. When Zero didn't reply, he decided to continue. "What does one do with a sword in a time of peace?"

At first, the masked figure was quiet. Then he finally turned towards the one he answered. "Sheathe it." The answer sounded.

"I see..." Tohdoh mumbled to himself. "Sheathing it, despite of rust and wear and tear."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Zero uncharacteristically asked, which earned him a chuckle from Tohdoh.

"No." He answered. "I suppose I can see why one should sheathe their sword, in this new world. Even the ones who once said they'd keep their blades sharp and ready, through peace and war alike."

Zero was silent. After a few seconds, the mask returned to observing Kallen and Ohgi's conversation.

"Thank you for clearing my mind." Tohdoh suddenly said with a low bow. "Zero."

With that, the general returned to Ohgi and Kallen excused herself. As she came back, Suzaku was, for the first time, glad the mask covered his face.

"Let's go." He said. Tohdoh and Ohgi watched them as they made their way through the royal palace's corridor, until they turned a corner and walked out of sight.

Tohdoh likewise turned and began to walk, with Ohgi awkwardly following behind.

The pair continued to walk in silence for quite a while, until Ohgi couldn't bear it any more. "Something's going on." He said.

"Of course." Tohdoh remarked. "Wherever Zero goes, conflicts ignite."

"Uhu..." Ohgi absentmindedly agreed.

"Something else is on your mind?" The general asked.

"Oh, er..." He was clearly unprepared for the question, yet also somehow relieved to finally be asked. He thought, and as he did, the pair walked by a balcony which overlooked much of the southern central capital. "I guess I just can't take my thoughts off Villetta." He finally admitted as they walked out on it.

"I'm no expert..." Tohdoh slowly started while overlooking the busy railways and streets beneath them. "But I think that's called love."

Ohgi gave a slightly embarassed laugh. "I think you're right there. By the way, how about you and ms. Nagisa?"

"What about us?" Tohdoh asked back. Ohgi couldn't figure out if he was being defensive, or if he just had no idea. Either way, he wouldn't get a lot out of him.

"Nevermind." He just said.

Silence began to settle in between the two men, both looking out over the capital of their former enemy with a lot of thoughts coursing through their heads.

Eventually, Ohgi spoke.

"I don't like it here." He said, mostly to himself but Tohdoh still heard it. "It still reminds me of the old Britannia."

"War and survival of the fittest are cornerstones of Britannia." He said. "It still runs in their blood. It's going to take lot more than the new Empress to overturn decades of culture and ideas. Their occupied territories are happy to be set free, of course, but the core territories likely adored Lelouch's ruthlessness. It was more of the previous Emporer."

"Still, Nunnally is likely the best for the job." Ohgi pondered.

"True." Tohdoh agreed. "In some strange twist of fate, her banishment to Japan might've saved her from being corrupted by those destructive Britannian ideals."

"Didn't save her brother though." Ohgi added.

"Yes." The general simply agreed without any further words. Another silence came, and once again, it was Ohgi who broke it.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't feel very welcome here, despite her Majesty's best efforts." He replied. "And from what I gathered, the new matter Zero brought will likely take a while to resolve."

"Zero again." Ohgi commented.

"If it is her Majesty's wish, then there is little we can do about it." Tohdoh simply resigned himself. He then turned around and began to walk out. As he passed Ohgi, he added "I'll retreat for today. See you tomorrow."

"Likewise." Ohgi simply replied. With a smile, the general walked back inside.

* * *

"Your Majesty." The sound of the familiar voice made Jeremiah stop. When the pair turned around, they found just who they expected to walk toward them.

"Adelachen." Jeremiah simply greeted.

"My dear Gottwald." He replied. "Still keeping our Empress save?"

"Of course." Her bodyguard answered as shortly as possible.

"Siegforde." Nunnally called him over, so he wouldn't annoy Jeremiah too much.

"Yes, your Highness?" He enthusiastically asked while almost running over to her, making his green, gold-rimmed attire flail behind him. Once he made his way over there, he made sure his blonde, almost golden, hair sat properly. The part that didn't hang all the way down his back, anyway.

Truth be told, Nunnally wasn't always the biggest fan of Siegforde Adelachen's way of adressing people. He was rather young, yes, but his informal and overly dramatic way of acting didn't inspire trust in his abilities, something the Empress' main political advisor needed. But even then, his skills in talking and arguing were still remarkable, just like his devotion to Nunnally's mission of reforming Britannia. And sometimes, his acting could also lighten up an otherwise dull mood. All in all, he was probably the most fit to guide her through this period.

"For what reason did you call on me?" She asked.

"Yes!" Siegforde said while bowing deeply. "I merely wished to know where you were going. You seemed to be in such a hurry."

"Ah..." Nunnally hadn't prepared for this.

"A personal issue has arisen." Jeremiah saved her. "One her Majesty cannot ignore. We will need to travel, so expect us to be gone for some time. Maybe even days."

"Days?!" Siegforde exclaimed with wide eyes. "Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, but you do remember that tomorrow is the inauguration of His Majesty Lelouch's part of the Capital Museum, right? If the Empress, his sister, isn't there to show support for it, it could cause uproar!"

"We will be back when we are back." Jeremiah asserted himself, which only seemed to shock Siegforde even more.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, tincan." The advisor snapped back before returning to Nunnally. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, you aren't in a completely safe position from the core population yet. And you also don't have any family to push those duties-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jermeiah roared as he grapped Siegforde's coat by the collar and lifted him off his feet. The advisor had no idea which part had insulted him, but right now he didn't care.

"I said..." Siegforde slowly tried explaining. "That this is not only irresponsible in the short term, but very, very dangerous in the long term."

"Jeremiah." Nunnally intervened. The cyborg looked at her, but her stern gaze didn't waver. With a sigh, he let go of Siegforde, who the Empress prompty returned to. "I get what you're saying, and I genuinely appreciate your concern. However, this matter of mine is not only important for me, but for Britannia in its entirety. And if I choose to neglect it, I doubt I would be able to fulfill my other duties."

Siegforde sighed. "You can't say where or what?"

"Unfortunately, no." Nunnally declined. "I will try to make it back in time, but case I don't, can I ask you to take charge of the ceremony?"

"I'll try." Siegforde replied, exasperated. "But only if you'll give me a proper funeral afterwards."

The comment earned a chuckle from Nunnally, which also brightened the politician's mood a bit.

"Then, until you return, my dear Empress." Siegforde exclaimed, now apparently back to his overly dramatic self. As he moved back, he also touched Jeremiah lightly on the nose. The stare it earned him suddenly made him walk a bit faster.

"That clown..." Jeremiah snarled before returning to his duty of pushing the Empress around.

Nunnally chuckled again. "Perhaps." She just said.

"By the way, why didn't you tell him?" Jeremiah suddenly inquired while they continued. "Adelachen is many things, but a blabbermouth is not one of them."

Nunnally's face darkened a bit. "His family were victims of my Brother's regime." She answered simply and cleanly.

"I see..." Suddenly a lot about that fool made sense to Jeremiah. His devotion to Nunnally's reforms, his support for her and, to some extent, his mannerisms.

With a sigh and a low bow with his head, the bodyguard continued.

* * *

On the lower levels of the outer capital, a pale figure stumbled through the alleyways. The intense shadows from the skyscrapers on either saide thoroughly obscured every feature of the figure. Only its tall, slender frame could be made out.

The figure held one hand against the wall, while the other was wrapped around its upper body.

From the way it walked, it was clearly weak, frail. It stumbled with audible groans. Eventually, it seemed its legs gave under and the figure fell to its knees.

"Huh?" Another person, a more permanent resident of the alley, blurted out. They looked in the figure's direction and quickly caught the movement and sound of someone breathing.

Careful, the man got up and walked over to the figure. There, he turned on a flashlight.

The sudden sharp light made the figure, a young guy, shield his eyes from it with his arm. If it hadn't been for that arm or his starved features, the man might've recognized him. But he didn't. So he got cocky.

"What's this?" He exclaimed. "What's a half-naked, young lad like you doin' 'round here? You wouldn't be lookin' for trouble, would ya?"

All he heard from the guy was a snarl. Then he lowered his arm slightly, letting one eye see him. It was purple. Bright purple.

"I command you. Give me your clothes and forget about this encounter." He said. Though his voice was as weak as his appearance, there was still a strong sense of command in it.

"Eh? And why would I do that?" The man argued.

"Tsch. So it is true. There's no other explanation." The guy mumbled to himself.

"Waddaya talking 'bout, huh?" The man was getting more and more upset.

"Guess there's no other way." The guy mumbled again. But before the man could comment on it this time, Lelouch reached out for him. Upon contact, the man's eyes shot open before he fell over unconscious.

* * *

As Siegforde made his way back to his office, he turned a corner and unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I beg your sincerest pardon." The politician immediately apologized.

"It's no matter. I also apologize, mr. Adelachen." The voice sounded muffled. When Siegforde looked up, he saw a masked Royal Guard, the same type as the previous Emporer had used: An Elite.

"If I may, what business does an Elite have in the upper quarters of the royal palace." Siegforde inquired innocently. Since the Elites often took care of the most dangerous, and therefore dirtiest, tasks, their base in the royal palace were located in the underground floors.

"Reporting back." The Elite replied in their characteristically blunt and direct speech.

"I see. Must be something important then." Siegforde pondered. "Well, do carry on, good sir. And have a splendid day."

"Likewise." The Elite simply said before walking past.

Immediately following that, Siegforde began waltzing down the hallway, humming. However, had he followed the Elite, he would've seen them sneak off down a smaller hallway and into a secret room where other people were gathered around a map of the royal palace. And just as he entered, everyone exclaimed "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL EMPORER ZEITA ZELROCKEN!" All, except one man who simply stood with arms crossed and a smile across his face.


End file.
